leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Summoner's Rift
right|300px Summoner's Rift (przetłum. Rozpadlina Przywoływaczy) - najstarsze i najbardziej szanowane Pole Sprawiedliwości w grze. Historia Summoner's Rift to najstarsze i najbardziej czczone Pole Sprawiedliwości. Znajduje się w odległym lesie między Freljordem, Rzeką Serpentine i Górami Ironspike. Jest jednym z niewielu miejsc, w którym jest największe stężenie magicznej energii, umożliwiając dzięki temu manipulacje i wykonywać różne zadania. Dawniej to miejsce było świadkiem wielu bitew w czasie różnych Rune Wars, a obecnie jest miejscem rozwiązywanie sporów politycznych między różnymi miastami-państwami. I dzięki temu narodziła się idea stworzenia organizacji League of Legends. Rozgrywka 275px|left|thumb|Widok na mapę z lotu ptaka Summoner's Rift to pierwsze i najbardziej popularne Fields of Justice - stanowi standard dla turniejów League of Legends w rozgrywce 5 vs 5. Gra na mapie dzieli się przeważnie na odrębne fazy - zaczynając się od pojedynków na alei i przechodząc w starcia całych drużyn. Zwycięża się poprzez wdarcie się do bazy wroga i zniszczenie nexusa. Podzielone jest na dwie identyczne połowy i zawiera trzy aleje, prowadzące do bazy wroga. Każdej z nich bronią trzy wieże oraz inhibitor, a samego nexusa - dwie kolejne wieże. Po obu stronach mapy rozciąga się rozległa dżungla, w której znajdują się potężne wzmocnienia, a na centralnej rzece pojawiają się dwa potężne potwory, których pokonanie zapewnia premię dla całej drużyny. Tryby rozgrywki Jeden za Wszystkich Pierwszy, specjalny tryb rozgrywki został opublikowany w dniach od 22 listopada do 2 grudnia 2013 roku. Polegała na wybraniu przed meczem jednego bohatera za pomocą głosowania. Wygrywała ta postać, która zyskała przewagę liczebną lub została wybierana losowo wśród nominowanych. Hexakill Dostępny od 20 lutego do 2 marca 2014 roku tryb oferuje niezmienioną rozgrywkę w opcji 6 vs 6. Dodatkowo można było zdobyć specjalne, 6-krotne zabójstwo nazwane jak tryb rozgrywki. Ultra Rapid Fire Tryb dostępny od 1 do 14 kwietnia 2014 roku oferował graczom możliwość korzystania z umiejętności z nieograniczonymi zasobami oraz z mniejszym czasem odnowienia. Niszczące Boty Zagłady Dostępny od 17 do 27 lipca, to tryb walki z botami z dodatkowymi bonusami o wysokim poziomie trudności z klimatem Twisted Treeline (tło i muzyka). Cechy *Długość mapy wynosi 19000 jednostek. (między obeliskami nexusów) *Trzy linie: Top (górna); Mid (środek); Bot (dół) *Las zamieszkiwany przez zwierzęta zwane jako Potwory. *Potężnie wieże rozmieszczone wzdłuż alei i przy nexusie. (w sumie jest ich 11) *Rzeka łączącą wszystkie ścieżki. *Dwie bazy, w których znajdują się inhibitory, Nexus - główny rdzeń drużyny oraz fontannę przywoływania - miejsce odradzania i powrotu bohaterów przydzielonych do danych drużyn. Dżungla : Główny artykuł: Dżungla Obecna= 650px|center Tłumaczenie: *'Baron Nashor' - *'Dragon' - *'Ancient Golem' - *'Lizard Elder' - *'Wight' - *'Golems' - *'Wolfs' - *'Wraiths' - |-| Przyszła= 650px|center Tłumaczenie: *'Baron Nashor' - *'Dragon' - *'Blue Sentinel' - *'Red Brambleback' - *'Gromp' - *'Krugs' - *'Wolfs' - *'Razorbeaks' - *'Scuttle Crab' - (w okolicach Smoka i Barona na rzece) Sklepikarze Old Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|Sklepikarz Doran Old_Yordle_ShopKeeper.jpg|Sklepikarz Stary Yordle Blue_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Przyszły sklepikarz drużyny niebieskiej Red_Team_Shopkeeper.jpg|Przyszły sklepikarz drużyny czerwonej Wersje Letnia Jest to podstawowa wersja mapy. Jesienna right|200px Została po raz pierwszy ukazana w trakcie trwania Harrowing w 2010 roku. Była to trzecia wersja mapy zmieniająca tekstury oraz dodające ozdoby związane ze świętem. Ponadto wprowadzono muzykę z mapy Twisted Treeline sprzed jego aktualizacją. Dodatkowo zmieniono wygląd ikonek niektórych przedmiotów oraz wprowadzając tymczasowe nazwy. Prawdopodobnie w 2015 roku zostanie ponownie udostępniona na serwery. Zimowa right|200px W czasie pierwszej edycji Snowdown Showdown w 2009 roku, został udostępniony drugi wariant wyglądu mapy. Wprowadzał zmienione tekstury (m. in. zamarzniętą rzekę), nowe tymczasowe ikony i nazwy przedmiotów oraz efekt padającego śniegu. Sama "skórka" pojawiała się także w 2010 i 2011 roku. W 2014 roku ponoć ma wyjść odświeżona wersja skórki (niepotwierdzone!). Rozwój Pierwsza aktualizacja thumb|right|300px|Nowy sklepikarz 23 maja 2012 roku mapa otrzymała pierwszą wizualną aktualizację pod względem wizualnym i technicznym. Wprowadzono ją w celu zmniejszenia wymagań dla graczy mających słabszy sprzęt. Główne zmiany: *Lepsza wydajność gry na niskich i średnich specyfikacjach. *Zaktualizowane tekstury dla mapy. *Ulepszenie animacji dla potworów z dżungli. *Nowy, animowany sklepikarz oferujący dla każdego bohatera przedmioty. Druga aktualizacja Dnia 5 czerwca 2014 roku została wstępnie zapowiedziana druga aktualizacja mapy. left Oficjalna zapowiedź została ukazana 23 czerwca omawiając jednocześnie główne zmiany na mapie. left Cele: *'Priorytet' - Poprawienie przejrzystości (lepsze ukazanie stanu rozgrywki). *Zmniejszenie liczby elementów w grze w celu zwiększenia wydajności dla słabszych komputerów. *Nowy, odręczny styl mapy. *Poprawienie błędów. *Przeklasyfikowanie ''Fioletowej Drużyny'' na ''Czerwoną Drużynę''. *Ukazanie różnych części mapy jako unikatowe, różniące się między sobą skalą "zniszczeń" (cztery ćwiartki dżungli będą inaczej wyglądać). *Lekkie zmienienie kąta nachylenia mapy. *Obie strony będą mieć zwierzęcy styl - niebieska do jelenia; czerwona do sowy. *Zmienienie wyglądu stworów (w tym całkowita zmiana superstworów). **Niebieska strona - kanciaste z młotami wojennymi **Czerwona strona - okrągłe z toporami *Nowa muzyka. *Dwóch nowych, unikalnych sklepikarzy z olbrzymią ilością cytatów (podobnie jak w Howling Abyss). *Nowe potwory mające utożsamić się z mapą wraz z animacjami odrodzenia: ** i 2''' -> i '''2 (golem i "kamyki") ** i 2''' -> i '''2 (enty) ** -> (ropucha) ** -> i (kamienne owady) ** -> i 3''' (nielotne ptaki) ** -> i '''2 (jeden dwugłowy ciemnoszary; pozostałe normalne brązowe) **Scutlle Crab (Uciekający Krab) - nowy potwór znajdujący się w dwóch miejscach - obok i . ** i - bez zmian ***Zrobienie tych potworów znacznie groźniejszych i potężniejszych (Smok dwa różne ataki; Baron - gama wszelakich umiejętności) *Wkomponowanie mapy do świata Runeterry. *Dodanie neutralnych zwierzątek (np. jaszczurki, owady, drobne ssaki, itp.) *Duża ilość easter eggów. Więcej informacji na oficjalnej stronie poświęconej aktualizacji: Summoner's Rift Ewoluuje Ciekawostki Mapa *Sama mapa jest bardzo podobna do pierwotnej mapy z gatunku MOBA - Defense of the Ancients. *Przed aktualizacją V1.0.0.96 obozy wilków i golemów zamieniały się miejscami. *W jesiennej wersji mapy, można zobaczyć ducha w górnej części rzeki niedaleko obozu Pradawnego Golema strony niebieskiej. Kiedy zbliżył się do tej okolicy w skórce Wilk w Foczej Skórze, wtedy duch zaatakował go zadając 1 punkt obrażeń lub niszcząc barierę . *W tej samej wersji mapy w okolicach Botu, można było odnaleźć trumny a także trzech anulowanych bohaterów: , oraz . Sklepikarze *Pierwszy sklepikarz - Doran jest twórcą trzech podstawowych przedmiotów: , i oraz laski . Media Obrazki SummonersRift.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Summoner's Rift Summoner's Rift.jpg|Obraz wczytywania Summoner's nr 1 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Obraz wczytywania Summoner's Rift nr 2 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Obraz wczytywania Summoner's Rift nr 3 Summoners rift platform.png|Platforma na Summoner's Rift Baron Nashor Vs. Team.jpg|Walka drużyny bohaterów z Baronem Nashorem Blue Sentinel VS. Ahri and Vi.jpg|Nowy stwór - Niebieski Strażnik Filmy left cs:Summoner's Rift de:Kluft der Beschwörer en:Summoner's Rift fr:Faille de l'Invocateur ru:Summoner's Rift zh:召唤师峡谷 Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości